Crash Into You
by BabyBrown
Summary: When Tommy left her, Jude thought their love story had ended.  Little did she know that fate wasn't done with them yet.  Set after Season 2 'Date with the Night'
1. No Return Address

_**Hey everyone! This is my other fic that I've been working on for a while now. It takes place after Season 2 when Tommy leaves. This is a different type of fic because after every couple of chapters, it jumps ahead a couple years to see where Tommy and Jude have ended up and it will keep going like that until the end.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star.**_

* * *

_June 2006_

It has been a month since Tommy left and Jude was struggling. She tried to be strong, tried hard to stay in line ever since the nightmare of her drunken photos was now over. As much as she thought she was able to hide, one person new better. Sadie. Sadie knew her baby sister was hurting, and it was all because of Tommy. She had long ago swallowed the hurt and betrayal she felt when she realized Tommy wanted Jude all along. She always knew that some part of her could tell that he cared more for Jude than for her. It took her awhile to let it go but dating a really sweet guy really did speed up the process.

Sadie smiled as she glanced over to Kwest. He was standing over Jude's shoulder as they were discussing lyrics. They have only been dating for a month but Sadie has never been happier than she ever has been. For the first time the guy was chasing her, not the other way around. He was funny, caring and thoughtful. So unlike her previous boyfriends. He called her every morning when she woke and every night before bed. Sadie was so into her thoughts about Kwest, she didn't notice Jude was now standing a foot away from her face.

"_Sadie?"_ Jude waved her hands infront of Sadie's face. "_Sadie!"_ Jude gave Sadie a push, causing her to stumble backwards. _"What Jude?" "I've been trying to talk to you for the past five minutes and all you can think about is lover boy over there."_ Sadie smiled _"Sorry Jude. You wanted something?"_ Jude smiled at her sister. She was glad one of them was happy. _"I'm not coming home tonight. I've got to stay here and finish some stuff_." Sadie's face beamed, _"Really?"_ Jude rolled her eyes. _"Yes, you and kwest have the entire house all to yourselves without me tagging along._" Sadie patted her arm _"Jude, Kwest and I love hanging out with you."_ Jude laughed and pulled her sister into a semi hug. _"Sadie you always were a terrible liar, but thanks anyway" "Well, I try. Now go back to work"_ Sadie playfully swatted Jude on her backside and gave her a gentle push. Kwest looked over at Sadie and smiled. Sadie smiled as she waved back knowing full well her smile wasn't going anywhere soon.

Kwest hit a button on the soundboard. "_Okay Jude, that's it for today_" Jude nodded silently and slide off her earphones. A few seconds later Jude walked into the mixing booth and sat in the chair next to Kwest. "_So Sadie tells me you're not hanging with us tonight_?" Jude smiled as Kwest tried not to look at her. She could see the start of smile playing with the corners of his lips. _"Gee, don't sound so sad_." Kwest faced her. _"Jude, Sadie and I love hanging out with you_." Jude laughed "_You know I almost believed that the second time around._" Kwest laughed as he stood up and started putting some equipment away. _"So what are you working on that you don't need your producer's help?"_ Jude played with a loose thread on her jeans. _"Nothing, just wanted to try something new_." Kwest sighed as he put the last headphone away. He knew that his best friend had messed her up, he just didn't know how bad. He and Sadie were worried about her. She was constantly hiding things and she never went out anymore.

When Jude wasn't at G Major, she was holed up in her room writing songs. Kwest tried to get her some time off, but all Darius cared about was that she was still writing. Kwest and Sadie tried hard to bring her back into the world, they hated leaving her alone when Tommy first left. Everyone thought she was getting better, but Kwest didn't buy it. Kwest knelt next to Jude _"You sure you don't need my help?"_ Jude nodded _"I'm sure_" They both stood up and Jude playfully pushed him. _"**GO**, Sadie's waiting_." Kwest smiled _"Yeah, alright Jude. See you tomorrow_" Jude nodded as Kwest slid the studio door open and walked towards Sadie's desk. Sadie came around from behind her desk and gently placed a kiss on his cheek. Kwest smiled down at her and took her hand in his.

Jude slid her hand into her back pocket and fingered the object there as she watched the couple leave G Major.An exhausted sigh left Jude lips as she stepped out of the booth. She glanced around G Major to check for other employees. She then slowly stepped into Studio C, knowing full well that nobody went in there anymore. After making sure the door was locked just in case, Jude finally took the envelope from her back pocket. She turned it around as she sat down. When she first received the letter two days ago, she couldn't bring herself to open it. There was no return address but Jude knew who it was from. Carefully she opened the envelope. Her breath stopped in her throat as she read his familiar handwriting. Preparing herself, not knowing whether this letter would break her heart or repair it, Jude began to read.

* * *

_**Hope you like it so far. Reviews are love :)**_


	2. Break My Heart

_**Hey everyone! I'm so glad you like my fic so far. Right now I'm on vacation so this is going to be a short update. It was either make it longer and it would be posted in like a week or to post this little bit now. I figured this was the better choice. Hope you like it!**_

* * *

_Break My Heart_

* * *

_**Jude**_

_This is one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. Write a letter to the most amazing person that I left behind. Before you crumble this paper up and set it on fire, there is one thing I want you to know Jude, and it's that I'm sorry. Not just for running out on our first real date but for everything. Every time you gave me a chance, I threw it right back into your face and I will regret that for the rest of my life. I know you are reading this letter expecting an explanation but that is one thing I can't give you. Another thing to add the impossibly long 'sorry' list.At this point I hope that you are still reading because I have one last thing to say. What I want to say is that you're free Jude. Free to do whatever your heart desires. You're free to hate me, as you should. I want you to do whatever it is you need to do to get over me. Forget me if you have to. Anything. I can't go on knowing that you're hurting. My pain is more than I can stand and it's not fair for you to be in pain too. Before I say goodbye, I want you to know that I did care for you. Still do. I hope that one day you will find someone else. Someone that you can trust and that can treat you right. Someone that will make you happier than I ever could._

_I'll always miss you. Goodbye Jude._

_**Tommy**_

* * *

Jude wiped her tears as she folded that letter and placed it back into the envelope. As much as she wanted to hate him, she knew she never could. She might never forgive him, but she could never hate him. He was Tommy, her Tommy and would always have a special place in her heart. She gently pulled a photo from her pocket. It was a picture of her and Tommy the day of her first album's release. It was her favorite picture of them together. She carefully ran her finger across Tommy's form and wished that she could really touch him. She sighed and gently raised the photo to her lips. Whispering softly, Jude let go of Tommy and said her final goodbye. She folded the picture carefully and placed it back into her pocket. 


	3. Surprise Meeting

**_So this is the first jump into the future. I was finally able to find somewhere to connect my laptop to the internet. Hope you like this chapter!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star. I do own the new characters_**

* * *

_July 2010_

_New York City_

Jude glanced at her watch. _"Where the hell is he?"_ She look around the café and sighed frustrated. _"That's it, I'm leaving_" she thought. Jude left a couple bills on the table and walked out. As she turned the corner, she reached into her pocket for her cell when her hands came up empty. _**'Crap'**_. Realizing she has left it on the table, she abruptly turned and ran around the corner when she smacked into something. _**'Ow'**_,

_or someone..._

Both Jude and this stranger fell to the ground. The stranger recovered faster than she did and was now reaching out his hand to help her up. She noticed from the calluses on the fingertips that this stranger played the guitar, not to mention a male. She placed her hand in his and noticed a small tattoo on his ring finger. Her heart stopped and she froze halfway up. _**"I know that tattoo"**_ Terrified of what she might find, she raised her head to finally look at the man she had bumped into. "**_He got older_**" she thought _**"not bad though, kinda sexy"**_ She mentally slapped herself not wanting to think of him that way again.

Quickly the man said _"I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention_." She smirked "_I guess some things never change_." He squinted his eyes at her. "_Miss, do I know you_?" Jude scoffed "_Gee Quincy, it's nice to know you can still make a girl feel special_". Jude slid the sunglasses off her face as realization slowly hit him. "_Jude?"_ His look of shock and confusion wore off as he repeated _"Jude!"_ and pulled her into a big hug. _**"Someone pinch me cause I must be dreaming"**_ Jude thought.

This is the first time she has seen him in four years and he hugs her as if no time has passed. He let her go and stepped back to take a good look at her. _"Wow, you look great. I almost didn't recognize you_" Jude smirked "_Thanks, I didn't know I was that ugly before_" Tommy frowned _"No that's not what I meant . I meant.."_ Jude held her hand up _"I know what you meant."_ Tommy smiled back at her and twirled a strand of her hair between his fingers. "_It's nice, brown suits you_." She smiled picking up a strand herself _"I decided to dye it, wanted a change you know?"_ Then Tommy smiled, not just any smile, **THE** smile. Jude quickly said "_Quincy if you crack any brunette jokes, I swear I will hit you._" He stared at her in fake amazement "_You can read my mind? Wow you **ARE** smarter._" Jude laughed with him then punched his arm. _"Ow"_ Tommy rubbed his arm. Jude shrugged her shoulders _"I warned you_" He smiled at her "_Well it was worth it_."

"_So how have you been? Didn't ever expect to see you in the Big Apple_." Jude looked around her, _"After my contract at G Major was up, I decided to take a little vacation, go sightseeing."_ Jude, from the look on Tommy's face, quickly added "_Don't worry, I'm still working at G Major. I've got a five year contract starting November_." Tommy exhaled _"Good, it would be a shame for you to quit."_ Jude nodded _"Never gonna happen. Darius just wanted me to be relaxed for my wedding."_ Tommy's smile faded as he felt like he had been hit by an eighteen wheeler then hit again as it reversed. _"Oh, you're getting married?"_ Jude nodded and held out her left hand revealing a large, simple diamond on a white gold band.

Tommy tried, he really did try to be happy for her as he admired the ring but quickly found himself failing. He swallowed the lump in his throat. _"So who's the lucky guy_?" Jude smiled, not noticing his discomfort _"Well I met him six months ago at one of Darius' parties. His name is Jasper McNamara and he is a music representative at one of the studios here."_ Tommy squinted "_Which studio? His name sounds really familiar" "I think it's called B&B studios" "Really? This is a small world. I'm a producer there."_ Jude opened her mouth in shock "_You are_?" _"Yeah, how come I've never seen you around here before?" "Usually he comes to see me in Toronto. This is my first time visiting him here."_ Jude held her hand out to touch his arm, both trying to ignore the chills they both felt as she did so. _"I would really like for you to meet him" "Sounds like fun but..."_ Jude cut him off as she waved frantically behind him._ "Hold on that's him right there. **JAZZ!! I'M OVER HERE**!"_ Tommy groaned as he held is ears trying to protect them from her head splitting scream. _"Trying to make me deaf Harrison?"_ Jude giggled then smiled coyly "_Sorry_". Tommy smirked at her "_Jazz? As in jazz music?"_ She rolled her eyes and smiled "_Yeah, he likes the nickname. It makes him feel more musical or something._" Tommy laughed inside already thinking this guy was pathetic. He turned around to face the man that was supposedly going to marry his girl "_**She's not your girl anymore**_".

Tommy looked back at Jude when he realized she wasn't paying attention to him anymore. Her attention was all on '_**Jazz**_', so was her smile. It would just get bigger and bigger as he approached. When Jasper finally got to Jude, he completely ignored Tommy and whisked Jude into a large hug that lifted her off of the floor. They began making out right in front of Tommy. Turning away, a little nauseous, he desperately tried to control his anger balling his fists tightly at his side.


	4. Past and Future

Jude smiled into the face of her fiancé as he set her down. Jasper was not one for showing public displays of affection, but when he did it was pure magic. He always knew how to make her feel special. Sure he was late 96 of the time and yeah he didn't answer his phone, but relationships were all about patience and tolerance, right?

"_Hey Babe"_ Jasper ruffled her hair. Jude giggled "_Hey to you too_" and just stared into his face completely mesmerized by him.

"_Ahem_" Jude turned to Tommy. She slapped her forehead "_I'm so sorry. I can be so rude sometimes. Tommy this is Jasper, Jazz this is Tommy_." Jasper extended his hand out to Tommy. Tommy looked down at it for a couple seconds before finally shaking it. Jasper smiled politely "_Hey man" __"Hey"_

Right from the start, Tommy knew he was not going to get along with Jasper McNamara. Jasper was maybe about twenty three, 5'10, had short brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a black leather jacket, '_**Or trying to'**_ and black faded jeans '_**Could they be any tighter?'**_

As he thought about whether he could take him, Jasper asked him _"So how do you know Jude". _Tommy smirked _"Jude and I go way back, don't we?" '_**_That's right, keep him wondering'_ **_"Yeah, way back"_

Jasper watched as Jude smiled warmly to Tommy. He noticed something different about this smile cause for one he had never seen it before. This smile, with her barely parted lips, curved upward in one corner lighting her face as if a light was just turned on inside her. Her eyes had turned into a clear sky blue. Possessively, Jasper wrapped his arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to his body, then placed a kiss on top of her head. _"She's something special isn't she?"_ Watching this, Tommy was secretley glad Jasper thought he was a threat. "_You have no idea how special_" Jasper eyes watched as Tommy's gaze never left her face. "_Have you ever seen her sing?"_ Tommy glared at Jasper _"Of course I have_" He then smiled at Jude "_The best part is when she performs a song she had just written_." Jasper stared at Tommy confused. He then turned his face towards Jude, "_You write songs? But I thought you said that you always had a songwriter_." Jude looked up at Jasper, trying hard to ignore Tommy's stares. _"I used to, but it was just kid stuff."_ She smiled at him, him being content with her answer.

_**'She stopped writing? What happened to her?'**_ Tommy mentally slapped himself _**'You did you idiot, when you left her**_.' Tommy looked away from her as waves of guilt washed over him. He looked down at his watch "_I should get going. It's late and I have a meeting to get to._" He faced Jude and gave her that lopsided grin she hated herself for missing. As he began to turn, Jude shot out from underneath Jasper's arm and grabbed Tommy's shoulder. _"I'm in New York for a couple days, I was wondering if maybe you would like to hang out sometime?_" Tommy smiled at her _"That would be cool. Catch up on old times?"_ Jude's smile got bigger. _"So, tomorrow at two okay? We'll meet back here?"_ Tommy nodded _"That's fine with me_"

A cough interrupted their conversation and Jude turned to face her fiancé. "_Oh, Jazz do you want to come too?"_ Tommy, unseen by both, rolled his eyes. Jasper frowned _"Sorry, I can't. I'm in meetings all day tomorrow."_ Tommy pouted his bottom lip, _"Aww, that's too bad_." He then turned his attention back to Jude _"I'll see you tomorrow Big Eyes."_ Jude felt a blush creep up the back of her neck hearing him use her old nickname. "_Yeah, tomorrow_."

Tommy, with a sideways glance at Jasper, leaned forward and kissed her cheek, then turned and walked away. Jasper grabbed Jude's hand roughly and steered her in the opposite direction. Jude rested her head on Jasper's shoulder, unaware of the battle that had just taken place between her past and future.


	5. Missing You

_...Missing You..._

_"You still remember that?"_ Tommy laughed _"How could I forget that? You thought you looked so cute, until you started to break out in hives_." Jude smacked his arm as they sat down on a park bench. "_That was so not funny. How was I supposed to know I was allergic to paint._" Tommy smirked "_Well maybe if you bothered to read the can, you might have realized that wall paint is not the best paint to use on your face._" Jude shot him a look of hurt as he began to laugh harder. _"You weren't very nice to me afterwards. For a week you kept calling me 'Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer'_." Tommy smiled then doubled over as if he was in pain. He couldn't breathe and was now gasping for air. Her heart stopped thinking something was happening to him when she recognized the sounds coming from his body.

Jude narrowed her eyes, _"It wasn't that funny_" Tommy looked up at her with tears in his eyes, "_Yeah... it was..."_ Jude stood up with the intention of walking away when Tommy's hand grabbed onto hers. "_Sorry...Sorry..I'll stop."_ She glared at him until he put two fingers up "_Scout's honor, I promise_". Jude sat back down as Tommy finally caught his breath. After a couple of seconds, they both looked down and realized that Tommy's hand still held hers. Absently he began to rub her knuckles with his thumb. _"I missed this. I missed hanging out with you." "Yeah me too_" Jude shot Tommy a sad smile. She could feel the familiar tugs at her heartstrings and immediately stood up. Tommy watched as she stuck her hands in her pockets. "_So what's the next stop on Tommy's Tours_?" Tommy rose from his seat, still able to sense whenever she was trying to change the subject when it became too much to handle. Tommy smiled at her, as if trying to tell her everything was okay. He then pointed to a tall black building behind him, "_That's B&B Studios"_ Tommy began walking towards the building. Loudly he said to her "_I wanted to show you something_." Jude quickly rushed after him trying to catch up.


	6. What's Your Name?

Chapter 6

_"So what do you think of my office?"_ Jude gazed at her surroundings. Guitars of many shapes and sizes decorated the wall behind her, two wooden stools sat in the middle of the room, and a black leather couch was pushed against a side wall that had dozens of picture frames hanging. She smiled _"It's nice_." Tommy smirked as she began to tap her foot. "_So where's my surprise?_" He pointed behind her "_Right there"_ Jude followed his finger to the wall with all the picture frames. She turned back towards him "_Gee Tommy thanks. No one has ever gotten me a wall before."_ He smiled _"Ha Ha Jude very funny"_ She smiled and looked down at her finger nails "_Well I try" "Jude take a closer look at the wall."_ As Jude stepped closer to the wall, she realized it wasn't covered with pictures. It was covered with awards. She read the person's name out loud _"Timothy Marquez. Who's Timothy Marquez?"_ She turned back to face Tommy and watched as he sat down on one of the stools. After running his hand through his hair he said, _"Remember on your birthday when we wrote '_Liar Liar'_"_ Jude smiled as memories filled her mind. The perfect birthday. "_Well remember how I sort of told you my name wasn't Quincy?"_ Jude nodded "_Neither was Thomas_" Tommy watched as the wheels began to turn in her head. _"Your Timothy Marquez_?" Tommy smiled and threw his hands up in the air _"Surprise."_

* * *

Really short...I kno 


	7. Fast and Hard

_"I thought you were French Quincy, I mean Marquez_" Jude smiled as she walked towards Tommy and sat on the stool next to him. Tommy nodded, _"I am French, on my mother's side. My father was Brazilian." "Was?"_ Tommy looked down at his hands, "_Yeah, he died when I was five. Car accident_." Jude reached out a hand and placed on top of his. _"I'm sorry." "It's fine. I don't really remember him that much. Thanks though_" and smiled to her, holding one of her hands in his.

Trying to lighten the mood, Jude raised her eyebrows "Wow. Brazilian eh?." "_Yeah_" He then sat up straight and extended his neck "_That's why I look so damn good_." Tommy smiled as he watched Jude began to bust out laughing. Her laugh the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. He then noticed her chair leaning forward and caught her right before she fell to the ground. Holding her steady by her arms, Tommy looked down and saw the spark in her eyes that he didn't realize he missed until that very moment. _**'This is how it should be. She should be in my arms, not his.'**_ He didn't notice his grip tightened around her arms. A small voice entered his thoughts, "_Uh, Tommy?"_ Jude said. _"Yeah Jude" "My arms. I kinda need them."_ Tommy quickly let her go. _"Sorry." "It's okay"_ The silence that followed was awkward and Tommy wished she would say something, anything. _**'Tell me you miss me.' 'Where did that come from?**_' Tommy thought. Then just as he watched Jude open her mouth, his cell phone rang. He retrieved it from his pocket, shooting Jude and apologetic look and mouth _**'Sorry'**_ to her as he answered. _"Hello? Can you please hold on one moment?"_ Tommy placed his hand over the phone _"Jude, I have to take this, I'll be right back." _Jude nodded _"Sure. Take your time, I'm not going anywhere"_ Tommy smiled "_You better not"._ He was silent for a moment before adding "_Maybe you could write me something?" "I don't know." "Please?"_ Jude bit her lip _"I'll try. Does that count?"_ He smiled and nodded. As he left the room, Jude spotted a guitar on the couch behind her. She picked it up and sat on one of the stools as she ran her fingers across the familiar strings. She hadn't played this guitar, Tommy's guitar, in almost four years. Thinking of him, she heard a tune playing in her head. She looked back at the door Tommy had left through and began to play.

_"Alright then. I'll have that demo in on Monday."_ Tommy shut his phone and walked towards the studio. As he reached the door, he heard guitar playing. '_**Is she really doing it?'**_ He smiled and moved closer, eager to hear her voice again after all these years. Hearing Jude sing was one of the things he had missed most about her. The way she drew a crowd in with one song, one line. The glow on her face when she performed. It was all magic and that was why he fell in love with her. _**'Loved. Loved. Not anymore.**_' He thought to himself. Tommy quickly shut those memories away, not wanting to torture himself again. The guitar stopped playing and Tommy frowned. _**'Why did she stop**_?'

Tommy carefully turned the door knob and quietly pushed it open, wide enough just to see and hear her without being seen himself. She was busy writing things down in the rushed way he was used to. As he watched her, the feelings he tried hard to hide, returned. _**Fast and Hard.**_


	8. You Slipped Away

Jude threw the pencil at the wall frustrated. For months she had tried so many times to write something. Forced herself to come up with anything. But that night Tommy drove away, she felt him take a part of her soul with him. There was no more music in her.

Well, except for that one song.

Sitting there, Jude began to hum the last song she had ever written. This one song haunted her every moment, her every thought, even her dreams. She could still remember the exact night she had written it; the night that Jasper proposed. They had only been dating for a couple months and Jude never thought of Jasper as a long term guy. He wasn't the guy she had dreamt about getting married to. Jude didn't like to admit it but a little part of her always wished and hoped that Tommy would somehow come back to her. In her dreams she always imagined them living in a big house with a dog and children. Hers and Tommy's. Lots of children running around the yard, playing with each other. A silly little fantasy that would never come true. She tried hard to hold on to the fantasy but with every passing day she finally realized that he was never coming back. So when Jasper proposed the second time, she said yes and wrote this song, hoping to get all of her emotions and fantasies, out of her system; to feel safe.

Jude looked down at the paper and pencil as her song kept growing louder and louder in her head, as if asking for a release. _What would it hurt_? She thought. Jude quickly looked at the door, opened her mouth and sang as memories began to fill her mind.

_**I miss you**_

_**Miss you so bad**_

_**I don't forget you**_

_**Oh it's so sad**_

_**I hope you can hear me**_

_**I remember it clearly**_

The kiss in the alley

_**The day you slipped away**_

_**Was the day i found**_

_**It won't be the same, Oh**_

Late night recording sessions

_**I didn't get around to kiss you**_

_**Goodbye on the hand**_

_**I wish that I could see you again**_

_**I know that I can't oooh**_

_**I hope you can hear me**_

_**Cause I remember it clearly**_

The kiss in Darius' office

_**I've had my wake up**_

_**Won't you wake up**_

_**I keep asking why?**_

_**And I can't take it**_

_**It wasn't fake it**_

_**It happened you passed by**_

_**Now you're gone**_

_**Now you're gone**_

_**There you go**_

_**There you go**_

_**Somewhere I can't bring you back**_

_**Now you're gone**_

_**Now you're gone**_

_**There you go**_

_**There you go**_

_**Somewhere you're not coming back**_

Tommy smiling at her from across the glass

_**The day you slipped away**_

_**Was the day i found**_

_**It won't be the same**_

_**Na na**_

_**Na na na na na**_

_**I miss you**_

Tommy watched as she sang her last word and saw the tears that began to fall down her cheeks. '_Was that about me?_' then smacked himself _'Of course it was'_ He ran a hand through his hair wishing he hadn't heard her song. '_Should I just go in and act like I didn't hear it?_' Tommy didn't want to destroy what little friendship they were getting back to having and if she knew he heard that song, they would be back to where they started and he couldn't let that happen. He had to pretend. Pretend that he hadn't heard the song, pretend they were just friends. Pretend that he wasn't madly in love with her.

* * *

song "Slipped Away" by Avril Lavigne 


	9. Why Can't I Get Over You?

Suddenly Tommy's pager beeped causing Jude to jump in surprise. Looking at the slightly open door she saw Tommy's form. Her heart began to beat faster and she felt sick. _'**Was he there the whole time?**_' Tommy walked in and closed the door behind him. He was an arm's length away from her when she shot out of her seat and walked away from him, trying to put as much distance between them as possible. "_That was amazing."_ Tommy said, wanting desperately to fill the empty silence between them. Jude just stared at her feet "_Thanks_." Tommy stepped closer "_Did you write that just now?_" He watched as she shook her head _"No, I kinda wrote it a while ago" "Oh" "It's really good_" Jude still looked down "_Thanks_." Tommy desperately tried to think of something, anything to get them off this topic. "_So, you hungry_?" Jude looked up at him fiercely and Tommy knew she was going to blow.

"_How could you leave Tommy? How could you leave me_?" Tommy ran a hand through his hair "_I had to take care of some things."_ Jude scoffed "_Four years? Four years and you couldn't even pick up the phone? Let me know you were okay? No explanation, just a single letter_?" Jude began to pace the room as Tommy watched. "_Jude_" She stopped in front of him and held up a finger. _"No. No you don't. Don't Jude me. Just don't speak. Don't say anything_." Jude sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands. Tommy watched helplessly, wishing he could stop the heartache he was causing her.

After a couple of minutes, Tommy heard a noise. A soft noise coming from Jude's direction. "_**Was she? Is she crying**_?" Tommy moved closer and watched as she began to wipe her face. He sat down next to her, willing her to speak. Jude looked up at him, all the fire gone from her eyes. Sadness was the only thing that remained. Softly she whispered "_Why can't I get over you, huh? What's so special about you?_" Tommy looked at her sadly "_ I don't know_" She then looked back at her left hand. At her engagement ring. "_I'm getting married. Married to someone who never hurt me. Never left without a reason. Never broke my heart. I wish I could just get over you_." Tommy wiped her tears with his thumb whispering "_Me too_" She began to cry again, cradling her face in her hands. Tommy moved closer and rubbed her back. Jude felt her body move closer to his, until her head was now resting on his shoulders, his arms wrapped around her small frame. Tommy heard her sobs quiet down and looked down as she raised her face up towards his. He watched as she licked her lips, wishing he could kiss them once more. Jude leaned forward.

* * *

**_Im so evil :)_**


	10. Secrets Revealed

Her lips barely grazed his when he pulled away. Jude bit her lip and watched as he stood, backing away from her. Tommy looked down and nervously smiled _"I, um, I have to go to the bathroom. Be right back."_ He left the room without giving her a chance to speak. Jude leaned back onto the couch placing her hands over her face.

Tommy splashed some cold water onto his face. Looking at the mirror, he noticed how time had changed him. A few more wrinkles at the corners of his mouth. He laughed remembering what Spiederman used to call him _"**What was it? Something** '**Squinty Frown'**?"_ He looked back at his reflection. "_**I have changed**_" He thought about the past four years. No more late nights, no more one night stands. Truth be told, he hasn't slept with another woman in almost four years. Ever since he left her standing in the street. It's not like he hasn't had many offers, hundreds of woman had thrown themselves at him but he turned them down. They weren't her.

He wiped his face with a towel and heard a bang at the door. He heard voices and quickly walked into a stall. He peeked through the crack in the door and noticed two people standing by the counter. Well, the guy was standing, the other was sitting on the counter, her legs wrapped around his waist. Tommy looked away, laughing silently. "_**Can't believe people still have sex in bathrooms."**_ Sitting back he looked at his watch, wondering how long they were going to take when the girl spoke _"Does she know?"_ Tommy looked back through the crack, "_No_" He frowned, trying to place the voice. With one last grunt, Tommy watched as the girl slid down off the counter and buttoned her skirt. "_How can you be sure_?" With his back still turned to Tommy, he replied "_She's so 'in love' with me, we could be on top of her and she still wouldn't figure it out_." Just as he figured out who the voice belonged to, the guy turned around. Tommy felt his blood boil as he moved back into the stall. "_I'm going to kill him_." Tommy stormed out of the stall only to realize that the pair had left. He ran out of the bathroom, heading towards the studio Jude was currently in.

Jude closed her phone. She felt guilty about what she almost did with Tommy and decided she needed to see Jasper. Talk to him, make her remember why she was marrying him, so she sent him a text message asking him to pick her up. Jude stood and got her things together when Tommy burst into the door. She watched him sit down on the couch trying to catch his breath. "_Were you running?" "I was...in the bathroom...and_" Jude knelt in front of him. "_And what Tommy? What happened?"_ Tommy looked up at her breathing hard. "_I... saw him..."_ Jude frowned, obviously frustrated "_Saw who Tommy? Who did you see?"_ As he opened his mouth, the door opened and Jasper walked in. "_Yeah Tommy, who did you see?"_


	11. Wasn't Me

The next thing Jude knew, Tommy had Jasper pushed up against the wall.

"_You son of a bitch." _ Jasper looked at Tommy, a look of confusion on his face. "_Whoa there tiger. What's wrong with you?"_ Tommy pushed Jasper further back against the wall. Looking back at Jude he said "_I saw him Jude. I saw him in the bathroom_." Jude smirked "_Tommy, lots of people go to the bathroom. It's called nature_." Tommy shook his head "_He was in there with another woman_." He watched as all the blood left her face, leaving her skin a translucent white. She moved closer to Jasper "_Is that true?_" Jasper looked over Tommy's shoulder at Jude "_I have no idea what he's talking about. I just got here."_ Tommy turned his gaze back at Jasper "_I saw you in the bathroom with her. I was standing right there in one of the stalls_."

Jasper, finally tired of being handled by Tommy pushed him back. "_Well you're mistaken. I haven't been here all day"_ he said as he straightened his shirt. Tommy growled "_Then what the hell are you doing here_?" He pointed over to Jude. "_Jude called me. Wanted me to pick her up_." Tommy looked at Jude, realizing she was now on the floor. He rushed to her and knelt down. He held her by the shoulders and asked her "_Did you call him?"_ Jude nodded "_Yeah."_ Tommy frowned "_Why_?" She looked at Tommy, her eyes far away. "_I felt guilty. Wanted to talk to him_." Jasper moved forward "_Guilty? Guilty about what?"_ Jude looked up at Jasper "_I almost kissed him._"

Jasper scoffed and looked at Tommy. "_So you almost kiss my fiancee and then you question my fidelity? If I didn't know better I'd think you were trying to steal her from me_." Jasper moved closer and moved Tommy's hands off Jude's shoulders. "_Get off of her_." Jasper then pulled Jude up and moved her towards the couch. Jude looked at Jasper "_I'm sorry Jazz. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm so sorry."_ Jasper held her cheek with one hand "_It's okay Jude. The important thing was that you didn't kiss him. I forgive you." "You forgive her? Forgive her for what? She didn't do anything. If anyone should be apologizing it should be you."_ Tommy sat down next to Jude, taking one of her hands "_Jude, I saw him in the bathroom. He's lying to you_."

Jude snapped her head to look at Tommy "_What, like you?"_ Tommy frowned "_I've never lied to you Jude." "Keeping secrets and lying are the same thing, Timothy_." She then slipped her hand out of his and placed it over Jasper's. "_I don't believe you. Jasper would never hurt me like that_" Jasper shook his head "_Never_." Jude turned to Jasper "_I want to go_." Jasper nodded and stood, bringing her up with him "_Let's go_." Tommy watched as they began to leave the room. "_Jude?"_ Jude turned around "_Goodbye Tommy, Timothy. Whatever your name is_."

Jasper opened the door and ushered Jude through it. Once Jude was out of the room, Jasper looked back at Tommy. Tommy looked at Jasper and felt sick to his stomach as he saw the smile plastered across his face. "_You think you'll get away with this_?" Jasper laughed. He then looked down the hallway checking to see if Jude was listening "_Oh, but I already have."_ Tommy growled "_She'll figure it out, she's not stupid."_ Tommy watched as Jasper continued to smile. Tommy began to feel dizzy and sat down "_You've been cheating on her all along_" Jasper smiled "_Got to love the blond ones_." He then looked down at his watch. With one last look at Tommy he said "_Bye Tom. Hope to see you at the wedding."_


	12. Fancy Meeting You Here

_**London 2012**_

_"Sadie, I'll be fine. Yeah I know. I'll call you when I get to my hotel."_ Jude rolled her eyes _"I love you too Sadie. Say hi to Kwest for me. Bye_" Jude snapped her phone shut and checked the time. 11: 02 pm. She placed it into her purse as she continued to walk. She looked up and saw her hotel coming into view and walked a little faster, the alleys gave her the creeps. Every little noise caused her to jump. She glanced behind her and noticed a man was following her. Jude quickened her pace and realized the man was still moving towards her. She pushed herself faster when a pain sliced through her stomach causing her to stop and bend over, her purse falling to the floor. "_Not now_" she said through gritted teeth. Suddenly Jude felt a pair of strong hands grab her arms and lift her. She looked up and saw a pair of blue eyes stare back at her. "_I'm fine_" The man replied "_Are you sure? You don't seem fine_." She nodded looking back in the direction of her hotel, wishing this man would let her go. "_I'm fine_." Another pain shot through her stomach causing her to cry out. The man began to move her "_You're not fine. I'll take you to the hospital_." Jude felt herself being dragged. "_No. Stop._" He didn't answer but kept moving her.

Suddenly she heard a voice yell, causing the man stop. "_Hey. Hey you! Stop!_" Jude quickly felt the man let go of her arms and run away. Jude reopened her eyes and realized that man was about to drag her into a dark alley. "_Ms.? Are you okay? Did he hurt you_?" She began to cry, still holding her stomach. She felt the man rub her back "_You don't have to cry. You're okay now." "Thank you..._" As her cries died down, she finally looked up to thank the man that saved her and gasped.

_"...Tommy?" "Jude?"_ Tommy straightened Jude out. "_Jude? What are you doing here?" "I was on vacation." "No, what are you doing outside at this time? Where's your hotel_?" He watched as Jude pointed to a building down the street "_It's right there."_ Tommy put one of her arms around his shoulders and lifted her up. "_Come on. Let's get you inside._" As they moved closer, the lights began to brighten. He entered the hotel lobby and went to the elevators. "_What floor?" "Third_".

When the elevator opened, Tommy asked Jude which room. "_312_" Tommy continued walking, half dragging half carrying Jude, towards her room. "_Where's your room card_?" Jude reached into her purse and handed Tommy the card. Opening the door, he could make out a couch in the center of the room. He set Jude down first, then turned back and shut the door. He squinted through the dark "_Jude, where's the light switch?" "It's right by the door_." Tommy slid his hands up and down the wall until he found the switch, flooding the room with light. He looked back at Jude and felt his heart stop. Looking down, he finally saw the reason she was hunched over.

She was pregnant.


	13. What Happened to You Girl?

_Sorry I havent updated in so long. Life can be so crazy sometimes._

* * *

Tommy looked at her nervously from across the couch. "_So, you're pregnant_?" Jude nodded through closed eyes, concentrating on her breathing. "_Yeah." "How far along are you?" "About six months_" Tommy watched as she continued to breathe "_Are you okay? Should I call an ambulance_?" Jude smiled, eyes still closed. "_No. I just need to sit. Doctors say that I move around to much_." Tommy smiled "_Like a doctor could stop you_" She laughed "_That's exactly what Sadie said_." Tommy looked down at his hands, not knowing what to say. "_Thank you Tommy."_ He looked up and saw her blue eyes staring back at him, tears falling down her cheeks. "_Hey, don't cry. You're okay_." Jude began to cry harder "_He could have...h-h-he could h-h-have killed m-m-me if it w-w-wasn't for y-y-you_." Tommy moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. "_Shhh. Don't think like that. Nothing happened to you, you're okay_." She cried harder into his shirt and Tommy felt her tears against his chest. He figured she just needed to cry it out so he just held her, continuing to rub her back.

------------

A couple of minutes later, Jude lifted her head. She looked down at his shirt "_I'm sorry about your s_hirt." Tommy smiled "_Hey, it's not everyday a pretty girl ruins a very expensive shirt"_ Jude smiled "_There's that smile_." She stood up and walked to the kitchen. Grabbing a couple of paper towels, she walked back over to Tommy and handed him one, while dabbing her eyes with another. "_Thank_s." Jude watched as he tried to take the smudged makeup off the shirt. She held out her hand "_Give me your shirt_." Tommy smirked "_Are you trying to seduce me Mrs. Robinson?"_ Rolling her eyes, she couldn't help but smile. "_In your dreams"_ She kept her hand stretched towards him. "_The least I can do is get your shirt cleaned_." She saw he didn't budge, _"I'm taking the shirt whether you like it or not. Now you can either give it to me or I can take it from you_." Tommy smiled and unbuttoned his shirt, handing it to Jude.

Jude looked down at him and realized what she had done. Tommy was now sitting shirtless on her couch. "_Jude? The shirt_." Jude snapped back into reality and took the shirt from him. "_Thanks_" She walked towards the closet and placed the shirt into the dry cleaning bag. She looked back once again at Tommy and felt her face heat up. "_Um, I'll get you something to wear._" Tommy smirked, realizing he still had an effect on her "_Jude, I don't think you have anything in my size_." Jude re-emerged from her room carrying a bathrobe. She threw it to him "_Here. This might fit you_." Tommy slipped the bathrobe on, tying it closed. "_Thanks_." Jude yawned, the time finally catching up with her. "_Sleepy?"_ Jude nodded "_Yeah, I've been up since six_." Tommy looked at her impressed, "_Wow, up before the sun?"_ Jude scoffed, throwing a couch pillow at him. "_That's not funny." "Yes it is_." Jude looked at him thoughtfully. "_Why is it that we can always go back to joking_?" Tommy laughed "_Because we're special._ _We're quite the pair Harrison_." He watched as her face fell and suddenly remembered. "_I mean McNamara_." Jude shook her head "_No, it's Harrison_."

Tommy moved closer to Jude on the couch, trying to catch her gaze. "_What happened to Jasper_?" She turned her face towards the balcony, avoiding his face. "_We, um, we divorced_." Jude finally looked at him _"Two months ago_" Jude smiled sadly "_I guess I should have listened to you, huh_?" His stomach dropped. "_What happened_?" Jude exhaled loudly, memories from the past flooding her mind. "_I caught him. With the maid_." Tommy looked away from her, not knowing what to say. She continued "_I was coming home one day early from work, when I heard voices come from upstairs. I go upstairs and I see them. In my bed, **our** bed_." He looked back at her and noticed her wiping tears that had fallen. "_I'm so sorry Jude. I really am_." Jude looked at Tommy. _"I had it coming, I guess_." Tommy frowned and quickly knelt in front of her "_Jude, you didn't deserve that. He was a lying scumbag. You are a hundred times better than him_." She looked up at him sadly. "_But I do. I do deserve that after the way I treated you_." Tears continued to fall down her cheeks as Tommy reached up to wipe them. _"I don't blame you for what happened Jude. You didn't know any better. You thought he loved you_." Jude sniffled, then surprised Tommy by laughing again. "_Look at me. The first time I see you after two years and I've cried how many times_?" Tommy smiled at her, then glanced at his watch. "_It's late. I think you need some rest, it's been a busy night for you_."

Jude nodded and held her hands up as Tommy lifted her off the couch. She walked towards her room, then stopped midway and turned around. Nervously she began to play with her fingers "_Do you...c-...will you stay here_?" She finally raised her head and looked at Tommy. She swallowed "_I just don't want to be by myself tonight_" He smiled "_Yeah, I could stay_." He then pointed to his robe "_Besides, I don't think London is quite ready for this outfit."_ Jude smiled back at him, grateful that he was there with her. "_So where will I be sleeping?"_ She pointed to the couch "_It's a pullout." "Don't need a bed buddy_?" Jude pointed to her stomach "_My bed buddy is right here_." Jude's smile left her face as Tommy looked down at her stomach. He quickly looked back up "_Couch is good_." Jude nodded "_Okay. I'll, um, I'll see you in the morning_." Tommy nodded "_Yeah."_ Jude walked back towards her room. Before shutting the door, she called out "_Night Tommy" "Night Jude_."


	14. Wishing on a Pancake

_"Rise and shine_" Tommy groaned "_Five more minutes_" He turned his head when he heard laughing. "_My my my, how the tables have turned_." Jude leaned forward "_Who doesn't want to wake up now?"_ Tommy sat up as Jude walked towards the kitchen. Following her, he sat down on a stool, placing his forehead down on the table. "_Coffee. Please_." Jude laughed as she placed a cup in front of him "_Here, freshly brewed coffee_." Tommy sat up straight and sipped his coffee. Jude stared at him and began to laugh again. Tommy smiled "_Someone's happy this morning_." Jude pointed to his head "_If you saw that, you would be laughing too_." Tommy's eyes widen as he realized she was pointing to his hair. He ran to the bathroom. His hair, no longer the image of perfection, was now a mess. Half of his hair was sticking straight up while the other half was plastered down onto his head. He turned to face Jude, who was now standing in the doorway. She giggled "_You look like Two Face. You know, the villain from Batman_." "_HaHa"_ Tommy looked back at the mirror "_Do you have any gel? I can't stay like this_." Jude pointed to the bottom cabinet. _"It's down there, along with the other stuff I don't use._" Tommy bent down and began to rummage through the cabinet. He smiled and held up a box of tampons "_Nice."_ Jude smiled and pointed to her stomach "_Haven't needed those in a while"_ Jude watched as Tommy began to work on his hair. _"I'll make us some breakfast. You like pancakes_?" Tommy nodded "_Yeah, sure_" as he continued to work the gel through his hair.

---------------------------------

Tommy walked back into the kitchen, his nose catching the delicious smell of freshly made pancakes. He smiled as he watched Jude dance around to the music playing on the radio. She began to use the spatula as a microphone. In the middle of '_bringing SexyBack'_, she leaned forward, clutching her stomach again. Tommy moved to her side "_Are you okay? Here sit down_" Jude smiled "_I'm okay. She just kicked_." Tommy looked down at her "_She?" "Yeah. I found out a couple weeks ago_." The corners of his lips turned upward. "_What happened? Didn't want to be surprised_?" She hit his arm "_I tried that out for about a week then gave up_." Jude held her stomach again "_This kid is going into soccer as soon as she's born."_ She then grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly. "_Here, can you fell her kick?"_ Tommy's skin felt electric as soon as he touched her belly. The skin warm and inviting. Just like he had remembered it. Suddenly he felt movement under his hand. He smiled at Jude "_She just kicked_!" Jude glowed _"It's amazing isn't it_." Her cell phone began to ring and Jude picked it up from the counter, not realizing Tommy's hand was still on her stomach. He was mesmerized. The feeling of a baby kicking sent shivers down his spine. He looked up and watched Jude chat on the phone, probably with Sadie. He looked back down at his hand and he felt himself begin to wish. Wish Jude was his wife, carrying his child. "_Um, Tommy?"_ Tommy looked back up at Jude. "_Yeah?" "Can I have my stomach back? I have to get dressed._" She said with a small smile on her face. Tommy quickly removed his hand "_Yeah. Sorry_."

Jude leapt down from the stool and pointed to the closet "_Your shirt's in there. Freshly dry cleaned_." Tommy nodded _"Thanks" "No prob."_ He then watched as Jude bit her lip. He knowingly smiled at the gesture and leaned onto the counter, waiting for Jude to ask her question. "_Tommy?" "Yeah?" "Do you think you can walk me to the studio?"_ She then stared down at her feet. Jude then felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to look up into a pair of clear blue eyes. Jude saw the playful glint in his eye and placed her hand onto her hip. "_Sure, but it'll cost you." "And what do you want Little Tommy Q? Money? My firstborn?"_ She had meant for it to come out as a joke, but one look at his face caused her to bite her lip again. His face had become serious, his eyes seemingly far away. Little did she know that Tommy had been wishing for that very same thing earlier. "_Tommy?"_ He looked back down at her and forced a smile, hoping she didn't notice. _"First, I'm going to let the 'Little Tommy Q' comment go and second you'll let me take you to dinner_." Jude nodded, trying very hard not to smile. "_I'd like that_." The smile on his face then turned genuine "_Ok. Now go get ready before I change my mind on taking you._" She turned and went to her bedroom, finally allowing herself to smile. Looking into her mirror, she brought a hand to her face. A big goofy smile had plastered itself there and she wondered when was the last time she had seen one on her own face.


	15. You're An Angel

After Tommy had dropped Jude off at the studio he took a long walk around the city. During his entire stay he never took the time to just look around, act like a tourist. That all changed when Jude showed up. Just seeing her again made everything look more alive. Like everything was good and right with the world. He stopped in front of a park. He walked past this park everyday on his way to work and had never gone in but today he felt different. Pushing aside the gate, he slowly made his way into the park. Glancing around and not really paying attention to where he was going he heard a small sound. The sound was coming down low so he crouched lower to the ground. Looking around he noticed the sound was the sniffling of a little girl who was hiding behind a bush. She couldn't have been more than seven years old. "_Hello? Are you lost_?" The girl looked up at Tommy and began to cry as she backed away. '_**What did I say?**_' Tommy moved closer "_Don't cry. I'm not going to hurt you. Are your mom or dad here_?" She stayed silent. '_**She must be terrified**_.' "_I bet they're really worried. If I had lost my little girl I would be."_ The girl looked up "_You have a daughter_?" The memory of his hand on Jude's stomach from earlier this morning flashed through his mind. "_No, but if I did and she was lost, I would want someone to help me get her back. How about I help you find them?_" Tommy looked around and noticed a playground not too far from where they were and decided that was the best place to start looking. The girl looked back at him "_You're not going to hurt me_?" Tommy smiled softly "_No, I'm not_" That seemed to satisfy her and she stood up. She then extended a hand towards him. He was amazed at how quickly she began to trust him.

They reached to playground and he looked around, trying to find the little girl's mother. He knew from what she told him that she had long brown hair and was wearing a purple shirt. It wasn't until they reached the swings did the little girl untangle her hand from his. "_Mommy!!"_ The little girl ran towards a woman who ran to meet her. The woman instantly lifted the child up into a crushing hug. "_Oh my god. Dani, where were you? You had me worried sick_." Dani looked behind her and pointed at Tommy. "_I got lost and he found me_" Dani's mother looked at Tommy and he walked closer. _"I had found her back on the path behind a bush_." Tears came to the woman's face. "_You're an angel. Thank you so much_." Tommy chuckled "_I'm no angel Miss but thank you_." He extended his hand towards her "_My name's Tom_." She shook his hand "_Kate_" The woman placed her daughter back onto the ground and knelt in front of her. "_Dani why don't you go onto the swings while I talk to the nice man_?" The little girl nodded and ran to the swings. Tommy watched as she kept her eyes glued to her daughter. _"I don't know how to thank you_." Tommy smiled "_You've thanked me enough_" He watched as her face began to show sadness as she continued to stare at her daughter. "_Dani's father; my husband; died a few months ago." "I'm so sorry." "Dani's all I have left. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't find her." "I have no idea what that must feel like_." Tommy said truthfully "_Do you have children Tom_?" Tommy shook his head and stared back at Dani. "_No"_ She looked at him as he watched her daughter. His face seemed to show longing of some sort. "_Someday you will and I bet you'll be a great father_." Tommy chuckled "_Don't know about that_" She smiled and placed a hand on his arm "_I know you will. Not many guys would take the time to help a little girl_" Tommy smiled "_Thank You_." For the rest of the afternoon Tommy walked around with Kate's words stuck in his head and every time he had pictured himself as a father he realized that he only wanted to be a father if Jude was their mother.


	16. Anna

At exactly six pm, Jude left her studio to find Tommy waiting for her outside. "_Tommy? What are you doing here? I didn't ask you to pick me up_" Tommy smiled "_Couldn't let you walk by yourself could I?" "That's nice of you Tommy but you're going to have to leave_." Tommy looked at her in confusion "_You see I've got a date and he'll be here soon._" He rolled his eyes and walked forward to give her a hug. "_Funny" "So I've been told_" They started to walk down the block as Tommy placed his arms around her shoulders, Jude fitting naturally into the curve of his arm. "_Have you written any new songs lately_?" Jude glanced up at Tommy, watching as he continued to look ahead. She shrugged. "_No. With everything that's happened in the past few months, I just haven't given it much thought. I've been helping produce some of the other artists here as a favor to Darius. He's been kind of upset since I took a break from my album_." Tommy stole a quick glance at her, noticing the way her body seemed to slump in defeat and the way she absently rubbed her belly. Something he has begun to realize she did whenever she was upset. _"Jude_" She looked up at him, the tears evident in her eyes. He could feel his own face soften at her hurt expression. "_Talk to me Jude." "It's nothing Tommy_." He began to open his mouth when she pointed at a restaurant. _"Here, this is a good place. Their bread sticks are delicious_." Tommy smirked. "_Bread sticks_?" Jude nodded "**I always judge a restaurant by it's bread sticks**." Tommy chuckled softly as he watched Jude enter the restaurant.

They had gotten a table near the window and Tommy couldn't help but notice the way her eyes would sparkle in the sunlight. His body unconsciously leaned forward towards her, his fingers drumming against the table as if they ached to touch her. "_So what are you getting_?" Jude's face peeked over the menu and saw that Tommy was staring at her. She felt her heart skip a beat. "_T-Tommy_" She hoped he didn't catch the way her voice faltered. The look on his face startled her a bit, as if he wanted to kiss her. The waitress then suddenly appeared "_Hello, my name is Mindy and I'll be your server today. What can I get you_?" At the sound of her voice he seemed to come out of his trance and moved back suddenly realized how close he actually was to Jude. He quickly looked down at the menu and chose the first thing he read. "_Umm, I guess I'll have the chicken sandwich with mushrooms. Jude?" "I'll have the same_." He watched as Jude smiled up at the waitress and thanked her. When the waitress left, she turned back to him. _"Do I have something on my face?_" He became confused. "_What?" "Well I must have something on my face if you keep staring at me._" Tommy quickly looked away and drank from his glass. _"Didn't realize I was. Sorry_." Jude smiled softly.

Tommy folded his hands together and leaned back. "_Did you decide on a name yet_?" Jude's smile faded a bit. _"Jasper wanted to name her Josie because that used to be his mother's favorite show. He also wanted to keep up with the 'J' tradition_" Tommy watched as sadness became evident on her face at the thought of her ex-husband. Her hands once again began to rub her belly. He tried to catch her eyes, "_What do you want to name her?" _She smiled, her face thoughtful._"Anna. Anna Isabella_" Tommy leaned forward and placed his hand onto hers. "_That's a pretty name_." He took a deep breath before continuing, "_I can already tell this baby is going to be special. Just like her mother."_ Jude glanced down at their hands and then back into his face. His eyes lovingly looking back at her. She smiled at him. "_Thank you Tommy_." Her eyes, still able to show every emotion, told him she was thanking him for so much more than that.


	17. I Feel Like a Kid Again

Jude was relieved when they finally left the restaurant. She couldn't take it anymore; the tense silences, the meaningful looks, the "accidental" touches. Never before in her life had she felt such sexual energy with that much intensity. The sexual energy so thick, she probably would have gotten pregnant if she wasn't already. Taking a deep breath of the air around her, she involuntarily shivered and placed her arms around her. Next thing she felt was the feeling of soft leather sliding onto her shoulders. "_Cold_?" She smiled up at him "_Just a little. Thanks_." A cold breeze blew and Jude wrapped the jacket tighter around her body, inhaling Tommy's scent on the jacket. Tommy watched her from the corner of his eye and smiled to himself.

They stood on the sidewalk in front of the restaurant not knowing what to do next but they both knowing they didn't want the night to end just yet. Suddenly there was a loud bang causing Jude to jump. "_WHAT WAS THAT_?" Tommy looked off into the distance. Across the river he could see that there was some kind of gathering. "_Looks like a carnival or street fair or something_." Jude watched as a child-like grin appeared on his face. He turned to Jude "_You want to?"_ he asked offering his hand. Looking down at his hand, a strange feeling came over her. This was one of those moments, like something big was going to happen; that her life was going to change if she took his hand. Looking up into his eyes, Jude gently placed her hand in his.

---------------------------

"_Aww, it's so ugly. Thank you Tommy!"_ Tommy laughed "_You're welcome Jude_." Jude clutched the stuffed prize to her chest as they continued to walk through the carnival. They weren't able to go on any of the rides because of Jude's pregnancy but that didn't matter to Tommy. He was content with just walking by her side. Jude, however, was a little more disappointed. She was a thrill seeker. She loved anything going fast or up high.

They had come to a stop in front of the ferris wheel and Jude couldn't hold back. "_Tommy let's go on this. It's not fast but I need to get on something or I'm going to pop!" "...literally_" Tommy joked. Jude glared at him. "_Ha Ha Ha. Let's go ahead and make fun of the pregnant lady who can't go on rides or eat spicy foods or see her feet OR..."_ Tommy held his hands up "_Okay, okay. We'll go on the ferris wheel geez_." Jude smile, her "hormone fit" worked. That was one of the perks she loved about being pregnant. She could get as loud and rude as she wanted and would always get her way. "_Thanks Tommy_!" Tommy rolled his eyes "_Yeah, yeah, yeah."_ They walked towards the entrance and as soon as Tommy paid with his string of tickets, Jude practically ran to one of the carts. Well as fast as a six-month pregnant woman could. Tommy smiled as he slid in next to her. He was a little nervous. He this small phobia of heights but thankfully these carts were enclosed and that they were not just held in by a single metal bar.

They saw the man ring a bell and then they felt the cart swing as the ferris wheel rotated forward. Tommy watched as Jude looked out, amazement on her face. They reached the top and Jude exclaimed, "_The view is amazing!" "Yeah, it is_." Jude nodded oblivious to the fact that Tommy had been looking at her as he said it.

Then suddenly without warning, Jude and Tommy were propelled forward as the ferris wheel jerked to a complete stop.

"_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**_


	18. Bring Me To Another Day

"_Tommy, calm down. See we're okay."_

Tommy ignored Jude's comment as he pressed his back further and further into the seat. Jude smoothed a hand over Tommy's hair. _"It's okay Tommy. They're going to fix the ferris wheel and we'll be on the ground before you know it."_ Tommy squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. "_No they're not. The ferris wheel is going to come off it's hinges and we're going to roll right to our deaths_." Jude bit her lip "_No we're not Tommy. Let's not get carried away now_." Tommy's eyes shut open "_I'm not the one that wanted to come on this. '**Tommy can we please go? Tommy I'm pregnant and I can't do ANYTHING**.'"_ Jude took a deep breath "_Okay I'm going to let that go since you are not thinking clearly and are obviously distressed." "**No?! Really**?!"_ Tommy crossed his arms and moved as far away from Jude as possible. Just when Tommy thought that things couldn't get worse, it had begun to rain. Tommy looked out at the rain and began to swear. "_Oh Great! Now we can get pneumonia before we fall to our deaths_." Jude chose the smart path and decided to keep her mouth shut.

--------------------------------------

They sat in silence for awhile. Jude turned to her head and looked at Tommy. Be it her budding maternal instinct or the look of fear on his face, Jude placed her hand over his. "_I'm sorry."_ Surprised at Jude's change in attitude, Tommy stared at Jude as she continued to look down at their hands. "_I love the rain_" Jude smiled _"I love the way it smells and the way it feels_." Tommy rolled his eyes "_It's just water Jude_" Jude shook her head "_No, it's magic."_ Tommy gave her a look as if to say she was being childish. "_Do you remember that time I was running late on my way to G Major?"_ Tommy laughed softly, "_You were always running late so you're going to have to be a bit more specific_." Jude slapped his arm _"I wasn't always running late." "Yeah, OK" "Can I finish?" _Tommy smiled and waved his hand_"Please continue." "Thank You. I was running late and I called you because my car broke down in the rain?_" Tommy smiled as he remembered old memories. "_Yeah I remember showing up and you were soaked. I still can't believe you had locked yourself out of your own car." "Shut up. It could have happened to anybody_." Tommy smirked, closing his eyes has he leaned his head back "_Whatever you say Harrison_."

Jude bit her lip "_I have a confession to make_." Tommy opened one eye to look at her "_I had locked myself out on purpose_." Tommy opened both eyes "_Why would you do that?"_ Jude began to blush "_I wanted to spend some alone time with you_." Tommy laughed "_What?" "Yeah. We were constantly busy and I wanted some time to hang out with you. I had looked out my window at the rain and thought '**Hey why not now**?'_ " Tommy sat up straighter. "_So in the pouring rain, you made me change your tire AND break into your car just to spend time with me?_" Jude could feel her face burn with embarrassment. "_Yeah."_ She watched as he began to laugh hysterically "_It's not that funny Tommy." "HAHA, yeah it is_." Jude crossed her arms in front of her. "_If this is how you react when I tell you a secret, you can forget me ever telling you another one_." Tommy placed a hand on her arm _"I'm sorry Jude. You know, you could have just asked me to hang out_." Jude smirked _"But watching you get all wet was priceless. The way you kept getting upset whenever you caught your reflection in the car windows." "You don't know how much effort goes into this hair Jude. All that effort wasted because you wanted to '**hang out'**._" Jude laughed "_Not to mention all the gel plants that had to die_." Tommy closed his eyes and leaned his head back. Jude watched as a small smile appeared on his face "_You have no idea_." She smiled, her plan for distracting Tommy from their current situation was working.

* * *

_Reviews are 3_


End file.
